


Chloe calls Ash to oust Lila

by purpleavocado



Series: Pokemon is Miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Chloe actually listens, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Lila is going down!, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, don't mess with Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleavocado/pseuds/purpleavocado
Summary: Title says it all.
Series: Pokemon is Miraculous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073909
Kudos: 11





	Chloe calls Ash to oust Lila

Ash was pumped up. He and Greninja had mastered their special form, Ash-Greninja as Bonnie had dubbed it, and he had just found out that the Kalos League would be taking place in Lumiose City. Ash was totally ready to beat Wulfric, then the Kalos League, and finally Diantha! He was brought out of his inner monologue by his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, and grimaced in disgust when he saw the caller id. 

“Ugh. No way am I talking to her.” he declined the call and made to put it back in his pocket, but before he could, his hne rang again. He let out a hard breath, and answered the call. His friends looked at him in confusion. They had never known Ash to not like someone, aside from the TRio and Team Flare. 

“Finally! What took you so long?” a shrill voice demanded. Ash held the phone a few feet away. 

“Well, maybe I would have picked up earlier if it wasn’t you calling,” Ash retorted. “Chloe Bourgeois, the meanest girl in Francois Dupont high school, no, in all of Paris, the girl who has been akumatized multiple times and who has caused more akumas than all of your school put together, is calling me. Why would I pick up if I hate you as much as Marinette does?”

Chloe sniffed. “Well lucky for you, I’m not calling to tell you how ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, you are.” she took a deep breath, and continued. “I need your help in taking down Rossi.”

Ash blinked in surprise. This was the last thing he expected to hear from her. “Let me get this straight. You’re calling, to ask me, me, who you hate just as much, if not more then Marinette, whom you’ve been bullying for years, and who is my best friend, for help?” He sounded incredulous, and he had a right to be. Of course, now that Chloe had brought it up, a plan was already forming in his mind.

“Yes. Last week, Rossi framed Dupain-Cheng for cheating on an exam and sealing her necklace, and claimed that Dupain-Cheng was bullying her. No one stood up for Dupain-Cheng, which I find disgusting. Mr. Damocles expelled her.”

“What!?” Ash exploded. 

“Calm down, she’s not expelled anymore! Adrikins made a deal with her to get Dupain-Cheng back in school. Deal with the devil, that’s what it is.”

Ash took a deep breath. “Okay, here’s what you’ll do. First, get her mom’s number. You can do that right?”

Chloe nodded.

“Good. okay, before you do anything crazy after that, listen carefully. Lila has made up lies about so many celebrities, of at least one you-or rather, Marinette-has a way to get into contact with. Ask her to call Jagged Stone and see if he ever met Lila. Then, call Prince Ali to see if he’s actually doing a global pollution thng. Tell him you’re asking for Rose, they’re friends. After you do that, try to get a few words with Ladybug on camera. Ask her if she knows a Lila Rossi. And make sure you video it. Also, if I’m right, if you actually take the time to search things up on the internet, I’m sure Lila’s lies can be easily disproved. Ask her mom to come into the class, then ask her about Lila’s disabilities. With luck, she won’t know what you’re talking about. I doubt that Lila has the proper doctor's forms either. Also, if you really want to rub salt into the wound, tell the whole class that you were disgusted by how no one, even her best friend, believed Marinette over some new girl. They kicked Marinette out of her seat without even asking her! And she's the class rep! Honestly, I can’t believe that people actually believed that she was jealous. She gets along with Kagami just fine, doesn’t she? If you really want Alya to feel bad, you can say that she was a hypocrite by saying that Alya should check her sources. Got that?”

Chloe nodded. “Perfect. And I wrote it all down, too.”

Ash leaned back in his seat, still holding his phone. “Good luck, and tell me if it works.”

Chloe nodded, then ended the call. Ash looked up to see his friends staring at him. “What?” 

Bonnie was the first to reply. “Who was that girl?” she asked.

Ash hesitated. “Um- not a friend exactly, but not an enemy? At least, not anymore. It’s-uh-confusing.”

A week or so had passed, and now Ash and Co. were in Lumiose city from the league. He looked around, and found Sawyer, who nodded. Ash grinned back and pumped his fist. This would be so awesome! You haven’t won before, what makes you think you’ll win now? A voice in the back of his head demanded. Ash brushed it away. Now was not the time for doubts! But before he could do anything, his phone rang. He sat down at one of the tables and opened it.

“Thank you so much!” were the first words his best friend said. 

“Woah, slow down tiger, what are you talking about?” Ash asked.

“Chloe told me about how you and her came up with a plan to oust Lila, and it worked! Thank you so much!” Marinette explained.

Ash gave a tight smile. Sure, the Lila threat was gone, but Marinette looked absolutely horrible. Her hair was messed up, and she had bags under her eyes. “No prob! But,” Ash said, “are you sure you’re getting enough sleep?”

Marinette seemed to wilt. “No, no I’m not,” she admitted. “What with the bakery, homework, being class rep, and Ladybug, I haven’t had much opportunity to.”

“Well, have you ever considered letting Cat Noir handle the patrol for once?”

“Yeah, but what if there’s an akuma?”

“Good point. Well, I’m gonna have to cut this short. I’m at the league right now.”

Marinette looked up in surprise. “Oh! Good luck!”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Now Ash was certain he was going to win. Not for himself, but for Marinette. Off to be a Pokemon Master! (no he did not have a crush on Marinette. His heart belonged to another, blue-haired beauty. . .)


End file.
